Night Time Confessions
by Resacon1990
Summary: "Sorry Duke, was going on a bit of a tangent there," Tristan took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say was probably going to be one of the hardest things ever. "SeeIreallylikeyoutoo." Duke just blinked slowly. "Come again?"


He instantly woke up as soon as he felt a weight settle on his chest, a weight heavier than Joey who had originally been curled up beside him.

Cracking open one eye, Tristan Taylor glanced down to where the blond had originally been sleeping, after arguments between him and Duke over who would get to sleep on the bed with the brunet, and was stunned to see none other than said black haired beauty resting his head on Tristan's chest, one hand tangled in the black bed hair while the other hand was draped over the brunets stomach, with a handful of Tristan's pajamas in it. The brunet took a long moment to register what exactly was happening, but when he did he sucked in a huge breath, enough to make his lungs hurt slightly, before opening both eyes and raising his head to drink in the sight.

Duke was _gorgeous_.

Tristan swore in his head as his eyes trailed over the way those long fingers had wild and messy black tresses twirled around them, how the long eyelashes fluttered against a smooth cheek as they covered striking emerald green eyes, the slightly pouted bottom lip being sucked on and especially the way that the long, lean and curvy body that was cloaked in nothing but a pair of his own pajama pants, riding low on slender hips and a tank top hitched up above a very attractive waist, fitted perfectly and snuggly against his own. It was enough to make Tristan's mouth go dry, and his fingers twitch with the temptation to touch every part of the gorgeous man lying against him in such an alluring way.

"Mmmm… Tris'"

The brunet froze as he heard a pleased hum and his own name tumble from those perfect cupid lips, his heart thumping in his chest madly as he felt a tingling feeling run down his body and settle in his stomach. That voice was amazing, spine-chilling and Tristan desperately wanted to hear Duke say his name again.

"Um… Duke?"

"Mmmm…"

"Duke? Duuuke? Dukey-kins?" Tristan felt himself blushing as he whispered the other boys name, not wanting to wake the black haired beauty, but just see if he'd say something. Raising a hand, he reached out and tugged gently on a ebony lock before beginning to twirl it between his fingers with a small smile touching his lips. Dukes hair was as silky as it looked.

"Tristan…"

A devilish glare appeared on Tristan's face as Duke frowned before smiling as the brunets name came out of his mouth. Damn, his name sounded so good right now, even better when Duke suddenly snuggled even closer to him mumbling his name under his breath. Clearly someone liked to dream about him. With that in mind, Tristan let his eyes close as he relaxed back against the pillows, his fingers continuing to thread through the black tresses as he tried to doze off.

Tried.

Within seconds his eyes snapped back open and he began to glance around wildly. _He'd forgotten about Joey!_ Where the hell was the blond? After glancing round the room multiple times, and coming to the conclusion that he wasn't anywhere in said room he sat up and began shaking a stunned Duke.

"Duke! Duke wheres Joey?" he asked frantically, not even giving the shocked black haired beauty time to fully wake up before he began to demand answers.

"Ugh… its way to early for this…" Duke muttered before sitting up and fixing Tristan with a glare. "He left ages ago, said he was going to see Kaiba and that I could sleep in the bed with you if I wanted. I thought you were listening."

"I was asleep!" Tristan cried before grabbing Dukes shoulders. "He's gone to see Kaiba? Why Kaiba? He's not gone to fight him or anything right? He promised I could watch if he did!" Tristan was already throwing back the blankets and looking for his clothes when Duke suddenly lunged onto him, throwing himself onto Tristan's chest and dragging the boy back down onto the bed with a "oof" and a loud gasp.

"I forgot he didn't tell you bout him and Kaiba… though I'm surprised, I _thought_ you were smart enough to figure it out."

Tristan ignored the jab and just stared at the other boy. If he hadn't been so shocked about the idea that Joey and Kaiba -_Kaiba!_- were in a relationship then he probably would have been currently ravishing the boy lying half on him, half on the bed.

"_They're wha_t!"

"Not that I don't see why he wouldn't tell you, I mean you're shit at taking news like this obviously."

"_Shut up Duke_!"

"Just saying."

They fell into a silence and Tristan couldn't help but pout as he thought of the idea that his friend was most likely probably being ravished to death, literally, by their worst enemy… or second after Marik… or maybe third after Noah… and well everyone. Okay, maybe not their enemy to be precise… but _Kaiba_!

"Stop stewing over it, its not like you can change it."

"But _Kaiba_…"

"Stop!"

With a groan Tristan threw an arm over his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose out of frustration. It just made no sense! He heard a small sigh from the other inhabitant of the room and moved his arm up in time to see Duke give him a -hurt?- look before getting ready to move away from the brunet. Without even thinking, Tristan dropped his arm onto Dukes back, making him crash back into his chest, and gave him a toothy grin.

"Sorry, but I think I like you there."

"Y-You do?" It made chills run down Tristan's spine to hear the usually confident Duke stutter, and he couldn't help but let a small blush crawl up onto his cheeks as he nodded his head. Green eyes seemed to twinkle as Duke happily agreed and nuzzled into his chest, one hand moving up to rest by his face while the other rested on Tristan's limp arm hanging by their sides.

And with that they fell into an almost quiet silence.

Almost. It was only disrupted when Duke began to hum again, making Tristan's mind go haywire as he felt the small vibrations in his chest and he instantly thought of only moments before. Thankfully, Duke didn't comment on Tristan's squirming but continued to hum in content as Tristan's hand on his back came up to thread through his hair... and his other hand might've 'accidentally' moved up to hold the black haired boys slender one. Only accidentally of course.

"Tristan?"

"Hm?"

"I think I might like you."

All motions stopped, everything froze in place and Tristan felt Duke cringe against him.

"W-What?"

In a flurry of movement, Duke was suddenly straddling Tristan, his eyes wide and innocent and he bit his bottom lip as he stared down at the stunned boy under him. "I think I might like you. Maybe. Definitely."

"Are you joking?"

Duke looked genuinely hurt as he answered, "Tristan, why would I joke about this?"

"Because you're a selfish bastard."

"Oh…" Duke tore his eyes away from the brown ones and gazed down at his hands, resting on Tristan's chest, and he sighed mentally when he saw one of them still entwined with the brunets. "Thanks… I mean, I know you like Joey and are probably upset about finding out about him and Kaiba but do you really have to be mean to me-"

"Wait _what_!" Tristan was suddenly sitting half up, the other hand that had originally been enjoying itself in Dukes hair currently holding him up while the other followed Dukes into their laps. "What do you mean _I like_ _Joey_?"

"W-Well I…" Duke looked genuinely shocked and sorry as his eyes flashed up to meet Tristan's. "I just assumed thats why you were-"

"So worried about him? He's one of my best friends Duke! I'm not madly in love with him or anything!" Tristan sighed and turned his head to the side, trying not to make eye contact with the boy currently on him. "I'm just shocked that he chose Kaiba, especially when Mai keeps throwing herself on him. I mean, I always thought he was a boob guy, and if you haven't realised that woman has boobs, like real ones and then to find out that he's messing around with Kaiba-"

He cut himself off when he felt Duke starting to slide off him, and he quickly realised that not only had he not addressed the fact that Duke had just blurted out he had feelings for him, but he'd also made it sound like he was also a 'boob guy', or straight, which would effectively kill everything and Duke inside.

Quickly, he tugged Duke back towards him, and seeing no other option, let them fall back on the bed as his arm wrapping around the black haired beauty's hips to keep him secure there.

"T-Tristan?"

"Sorry Duke, was going on a bit of a tangent there," Tristan took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say was probably going to be one of the hardest things ever. "SeeIreallylikeyoutoo."

Duke just blinked slowly. "Come again?"

Another deep breath. "I… I really like you too."

There was silence, a long long silence for a minute before Tristan was rewarded with a bright smile, a gorgeous smile that lit up all of Dukes face before he felt the black haired boys free hand come up, wrap around his neck and he was suddenly dragged into the tightest hug ever. Not exactly what he wanted, but Tristan grinned hard as he hugged back and squeezed Dukes hand tightly.

"I'm… I'm…" Duke couldn't even think of words to say, so instead he stayed quiet… until Tristan jumped when he felt something wet on his neck.

"Are you crying?"

"I-I'm just s-so happy…" he stumbled over his words, and Tristan found it oddly endearing. With a small smile, he tugged Duke back to look at him.

The tears glistening in his eyes made the green stand out that little bit more than normal, and the way Duke looked so beautiful without any of his make up on, or without that headband keeping his hair off his face and the hair tie keeping it up and even without that dice earring, it made Tristan grin even more. But when his eyes trailed down and he saw that his pants were riding even lower on Dukes hips, and his tank top was hitched up past the curve of his waist revealing the olive skin underneath, a certain arousing spark flew through his body and down to his groin.

With a startled "_meep_!" from Duke and a slight grunt from Tristan, the brunet managed to flip them so he was able to kneel between Dukes legs, his hands moving up to rest on either side of Dukes head. Surprised green orbs looked up into chocolate ones, but soon looked away as hands came up to run across a broad chest then wrap around Tristan's neck.

"T-Tris?"

"Ssh…"

Smiling at the sweet blush spreading across already darkening cheeks, Tristan slowly leant down, pausing right in front of Dukes face as if asking for permission to touch him.

He got his answer as Duke hauled him down and slammed their lips together.

It started off as awkward, both letting out small cries as their teeth clacked together and Tristan accidentally bit Dukes lip, but after a soothing lick the two were pressing their lips together as tightly as possible with delight. A small gasp came out of Duke's throat though when Tristan managed to regain his courage and slipped his tongue back out to run back over the sore spot and try to caress open the black haired boys mouth, grinning as Duke moaned softly and parted his lips. As their kiss began to get deeper and deeper, the brunet pulled Duke up into a sitting position and slipped his hands down to the black haired boys waist, smirking at how Duke shivered when his hands brushed against that skin he'd so desperately wanted to touch before.

"Cold hands!" Duke suddenly squeaked, killing the moment as he ripped Tristans hands away. The brunet sighed before pushing Dukes hands aside and planting his own back against the deliciously warm and smooth skin, running his fingertips across the other boys waist sensually.

"Guess you better warm them up," he mumbled as his lips crashed back down on Dukes. He heard the pleased moan and grinned on the inside, before making sure to use the distraction to his full advantage. He quickly moved his hands down to cup Dukes ass, giving it a tight squeeze before lifting the boy up higher on his lap, pressing their clothed crotches against each other as he began to buck his hips up.

"Ngh… Tris…" Duke whimpered as they surfaced for air and he threw his head back, making a tingle run down the brunets spine as he moved to begin kissing that slender neck he had waited forever to taste. His hands began to move, stroking every piece of skin he came across, moving faster with every noise that came out of the boy he was ravishing as if they were some sort of motivation. He was dragged away from Dukes prized neck though when he felt desperate hands on his cheeks and their lips crashed together in a mad clash. Tristan groaned and slipped his hands under that tempting tank top, rubbing his hands all over the other boys chest before pulling them apart long enough to tug it off, followed by his own.

Duke whimpered as Tristan pushed him back onto the bed and began planting open mouth kisses along his chest, making him feel more hot and bothered than before. The brunet smirked as the other withered beneath him, those fantasies he had late at night running through his mind as they started to come true, before his hands trailed down from where he'd been stroking Dukes sides to the boys pants, hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband. Duke managed to force back the multiple moans and cries to a certain deity right before Tristan started to pull them down, stopping the other by placing a slightly trembling hand on a broad chest leaning over him.

"T-Tris wait… are you sure you want-"

A devilish smirk, a randy thrust and one of his own low moans ripping from his throat was his answer.

…

"So remind me again why I'm coming with you?"

"Because I think my boyfriend should be with me when I confront my possibly angry and out for blood best friend about being gay? And about dating one of the people we view as our biggest enemy?"

".. Touche."

"Hey! That doesn't explain why I'm here!"

"Like hell I'm leaving you by yourself Mokuba. Remember what happened last time?"

"Look, the chocolate was just begging to be eaten!"

"Eaten! Not spread all over the walls of the whole bloody blimp!"

"OI! Keep it down you two! Stupid Kaiba's…"

"Hey!"

Joey groaned into his hand as the two fell silent behind, exchanging glares that probably meant nothing really and held no true anger, only resignation. Trying to desperately ignore the fact that he had two morons that he loved dearly behind him, and a very pissed off friend he loved just as much, but not in the way he loved Seto clearly, behind the door in front of him. He threw a worried and practically begging for comfort smile over his shoulder, earning a reassuring smile for Mokuba and a brief hand squeeze from Seto as the brunet stepped up beside him. Without another moment to waste, Joey quietly opened the door…

"OH GOD! COVER MOKUBA'S EYES!"

"Seto! What _is _that?"

Multiple screams echoed through the blimp, followed by two Kaiba's sprinting away, one being dragged by the other, a stunned Joey falling to the ground and two very embarrassed people yanking up blankets to try hide, as Mokuba but it, _that_

* * *

**Its been ages since I've written Chaseshipping! And I know Duke was out of character, but hope you liked it anyway!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
